


I am Thankful For

by khaleesiofalicante



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, also because i feel bad for all the angst, also some max lightwood bane content, cause i am nice, cause we deserve good things, enjoy it while it lasts, this is a thanksgiving gift to yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiofalicante/pseuds/khaleesiofalicante
Summary: “He is so pwetty,” Max sighed a bit too dramatically when he ran back to them and Alec decided to have a word with Jace later. “Just like Mangos.”“Max!” Alec chastised.You don’t just tell random strangers how pretty they are. There is a proper protocol such things! And what is the protocol by the way?“What?” Max asked confused. “You said I must always speak twuth! Twuth is he is VERY pwetty. "Don’t I know it, buddy? Don’t I know it?Perfect turkeys, Batman toys, Beautiful strangers and Other things.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 253
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	I am Thankful For

**Author's Note:**

> A thanksgiving treat for you pumpkins and turkeys!
> 
> Happy reading :)

“Well, I am not taking parenting advice from someone who named their child after a fictional character just so they can say some stupid line from a stupid movie!”

There was a loud gasp from the other side of the call.

“First of all, Luke is an AMAZING name and Star Wars is NOT stupid! Izzy, tell your brother he is wrong!”

Alec heard the noise of the blender stopping abruptly and the familiar click-clack of heels.

“Alec, you are wrong!”

“You don’t even know what we are arguing about!”

“I don’t care!,” Izzy snapped from the other end. There was a distant sound of a child crying and an unnecessarily loud Football commentary from the TV. “Luke is already cranky because Jace confiscated his rubber ducks again and I can’t deal with a cranky Simon too! So, get that turkey and get your ass over here right now!”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Alec responded automatically and got back to his turkey search.

They had to feed the whole family and Alec had been looking for the perfect turkey for the last hour. Of course, they could make do with whatever was available and but his sister had firmly stated that he won’t be allowed through the front door if he doesn’t bring the perfect turkey.

Alec low-key hoped that he wouldn’t find one at the supermarket since then it would mean that Izzy won’t be able to cook it. Was it too late to hope for a thanksgiving miracle?

Despite all the chaos (and loud football matches and crying toddlers and duck stealers) Alec really enjoyed Thanksgiving. Well, at least he used to.

Thanksgiving, similar to most holidays, was just an unnecessary reminder that Alec Lightwood was painfully single.

And there is nothing wrong with being single, especially when you are loved and have enough people to love. But you know, it gets lonely sometimes.

He first started to notice it during their annual Thanksgiving tradition. Similar to most families, the Lightwood-Herondale-Fairchild-Lewis Clan also shared what each person is thankful for before dinner.

Over the years, Alec remembered being thankful for so many different things: Graduating high school, His archery scholarship, Grindr, Getting employed at Alicante International.

But after adopting Max, it was always the same one.

_I am thankful to have my son in my life._

And god he was. He really was thankful for having Max in his life - that boy was the center of his universe.

However, he noticed how in the last four years, Max was the only thing he had been thankful for. He had to think really hard about anything else that made him genuinely happy. And even when he tried, he couldn't think of anything. There was nothing or no one that made him happy other than Max. 

While that was a good thing, Alec couldn't help but feel like it was also a bad thing - if that makes any sense.

Of course, this wasn’t Max’s fault in any way. Alec could have dated if he wanted to. He could have definitely considered getting into a serious relationship or even possibly getting married. But unlike his siblings, Alec was not the risk taker in the family. He was “The Sensible One”. He knew that his potential partner wouldn’t just be his partner, but also Max’s father. Whoever it was, they would also be his siblings’ brother-in-law. So, this person had a lot of expectations to meet and Alec had sort of made up his mind that such a person probably doesn’t exist.

Both Jace and Izzy were lucky enough to find their soulmates in high school and university. Clary and Simon fit into their family like pieces in a jigsaw puzzle while everyone Alec had dated in the past tended to be more of a Lego piece.

And the fact that he was a single parent who happened to be gay did not help with his dating prospects.

It didn’t really matter because he had Max. Honestly, that child takes up most of his time and fills his life with such happiness that Alec didn’t really care or even notice that he was starting to feel a bit lonely and left out.

The realization only resurfaced during family gatherings and holidays such as this one. It was ironic how his loneliness only emerged when he was surrounded by people he loved most in the world.

Maybe that was the problem. Alec worried that his family might be the only ones who will ever love him and he will ever get to love. When you are someone like Alec, someone who has so much love to give to the world, it is not easy being on your own.

Well, he wasn’t alone. He had Max.

It was fine. It’s all good.

He found Izzy’s ‘Perfect Turkey’ and texted Jace a quick apology for the suffering they would have to endure later today. Now all he had to do was find Max, who was probably counting the number of ice cream flavors (New hobby. Don’t ask), in the frozen goods section.

As he walked over there, his son was indeed standing in front of the giant freezer and counting the different flavors of ice cream.

“Daddy!” the boy beamed when he saw Alec. “This place has 11 play-vors!”

“11? That’s a lot, buddy!” Alec smiled at him. “So, is this the place with most flavors?”

“No,” Max shook his head. “I find one with Uncle Jace that has 17!”

“Well, let’s keep looking, okay?” Alec ruffled the boy’s hair and adjusted his blue sweater. “I am going to pick up some spices for Aunt Izzy. Do you want to come with me?”

“No, I stay here!”

“Not here, baby,” Alec told his son. “You have to move away from the freezer now.”

“Okay, I go count jam play-vors!” Max announced before running away.

“Max! No running!” Alec called after him, but the little one had already bolted.

They had started numbers in pre-school and Max had picked up a habit of counting everything to show off that he can now count up to 100. Last night, he had decided to count Alec’s hair but had given up after 68 saying “Daddy has too much hair on head!” and had fallen asleep on Alec’s chest.

Once he found the spices Isabelle had asked him to buy – a varied combination that made him sweat a little – he walked over to the aisle with the jams but Max was nowhere to be seen.

Alec had been doing the parenting thing for a while to know that this was no cause for concern and calmly walked to the toys section.

When he got there, Alec had to double-check whether it was Thanksgiving or Christmas, because the view in front of him definitely looked like what he had been asking from Santa every goddamn year.

The man was dressed in a lavender coloured sweater that was adorned with sequins and…well, whatever it was, it was definitely very shiny. He was kneeling on the floor, talking animatedly to Max – who was currently gently caressing the spikes on the other man’s hair.

Alec was frustrated because he had told Max multiple times not to run off and talk to strangers without adult supervision.

He was also frustrated because _he_ wanted to be the one who was caressing the exquisite stranger's hair.

“Well, he can’t have spikes because he wears a mask, doesn’t he?” the man asked in a voice that sounded unnecessarily musical and addictive.

“Max!”

It didn’t matter how unrealistically beautiful this stranger was, he couldn’t just allow Max to talk to random people like that.

He walked over to the two of them and crouched down to their level. The other man gave him a quick once over. It was quick because there was nothing much to see. Unlike the stranger, Alec had no exotic or exquisite looks. He was wearing a gray sweater – which may have been white at one point – and jeans.

“Daddy!” Max squealed in surprise, as if he had temporarily forgotten that Alec existed.

Whatever Alec saw from distance was nothing compared to how the man looked right now. His caramel skin, golden-green eyes and playful smile were exactly what the-very-gay-poets wrote about during renaissance.

“Oh, hello,” the man with a dazzling smile that had no business being THAT dazzling. “I am Magnus. You are?”

“Gay.”

Fuck!

“I mean, hey!” Alec spluttered. “I am Alex. Xander. Alexander. Lightwood. But also Alec. And Gideon. Three names basically. Alexander. Gideon. Lightwood. Max calls me Daddy.”

In that moment, Alec wanted nothing more than to bury his head in that turkey, walk out of the supermarket and fall off a bridge.

But alas, his treacherous legs gave up on him and he couldn’t bring himself to move.

“Daddy, you okay?” Max inquired, looking worried.

“I am okay, Max,” Alec gave him a quick reassuring smile. “I am sorry. He ran off while I was looking for some spices.”

Unfortunately Alec didn’t know all the spice was being kept at the Toys section.

Goddamnit Lightwood, get your gay together!

“It was no trouble,” the man smiled at him and Alec tried not to sob at the sight. “Max and I were just discussing about batman.”

“LOOK!” Max screamed and showed him a LEGO Batman action figure. “IT LOOKS OH-SOME!”

That’s it. Simon Lewis is the official leftover-finisher at today’s Thanksgiving dinner.

Alec laughed a bit awkwardly at Max’s enthusiasm. He wouldn’t have minded it in any other occasion. But damn it Max, please behave in front of the beautiful stranger.

Speaking of strangers, Alec wondered if Magnus was what people usually refer to when they talk about Stranger-Danger.

Cause that jawline? Too sharp. Too dangerous. Lethal.

He also wondered whether this reaction was because he hadn't dated anyone in a while or because Magnus was just _that_ gorgeous. 

“He is going through a Batman phase recently,” Alec explained to the other man, “I blame Simon.”

“And Simon would be his…"

“UNCLE!” Max responded before Alec could. “Daddy, can I have this? Pwease? PWEASE?”

“Max, no” Alec said firmly, immediately shifting to dad-mode. “We made a deal. Only one toy for thanksgiving. You already bought the Frozen castle last week.”

“BUT BATMAN!!!”

“I am sure you will be getting loads of gifts from Uncle Jace and Aunt Izzy. So, no!”

“Just this one. PWEASE DADDY!” Max gave him the puppy dog eyes. Look away, Alec! Look away from those mind-controlling blue orbs!

“No. You can buy it for Christmas.”

“Cwist-mas is far, far away!

“It’s next month!”

“Daddy!

“Max!”

The stranger cleared his throat and interrupted their argument. “Perhaps, you could make an exception?”

Max squealed and Alec pouted. “I am trying to teach him restraint.”

The other man shrugged. “I mean, it’s thanks-giving not thanks-restraining.”

Alec looked over at his son and raised an eyebrow. “Alright, buddy. Let’s make a compromise. You have to eat all your veggies for one week, and yes that includes Broccoli, and then we can both come back here and buy this really nice toy for you. Deal?”

Max raised an eyebrow to match his father – or tried and raised both of them instead – and shouted “DEEL!” before running off to the end of the aisle.

“You are really good at that,” Magnus pointed out kindly.

“Negotiating?” Alec asked with a chuckle. “I should hope so. I am a lawyer. The key to a good negotiation is to always say _your_ terms first and _their_ reward last. Since what they want is what they hear last, they are more likely to agree than disagree.”

“That is some good advice,” Max commented, looking rather impressed. “Seems like you are good at parenting too.”

“Well, it’s a skill you acquire with time. I wasn’t always this good.” Alec replied modestly even though everyone called him a ‘natural’ when it comes to being a father.

“Well, you have made excellent progress,” Magnus smiled – again! “I should leave. Uh, I’ll leave you to get back to your spouse.”

“No spouse,” Alec replied eloquently and a bit immediately. “I mean, I am not married. Or anything. I meant, I am not…It’s just me and Max.”

They both looked over the boy who had kept the batman toy back on the shelf and was gently caressing it and saying goodbye.

“He is so pwetty,” Max sighed a bit too dramatically when he ran back to them and Alec decided to have a word with Jace later. “Just like Mangos.”

“Max!” Alec chastised.

You don’t just tell random strangers how pretty they are. There is a proper protocol such things! And what is the protocol by the way?

“What?” Max asked confused. “You said I must always speak twuth! Twuth is he is VERY pwetty. "

Don’t I know it, buddy? Don’t I know it?

“I am very flattered,” Magnus responded sounding rather pleased with Max’s observation. “Thank you, blueberry.”

Then the three of them just stood there for a few seconds until fortunately or unfortunately Magnus realized that they all had places to get to.

“I should get going,” Magnus told them with a soft smile. “It was nice to meet you both.”

“Bye!!!” Max squealed again and hugged Magnus’s leg. The man ruffled his hair and Alec felt a bit left out.

Fucking thanksgiving.

When Alec put the bags in the back of the car and made sure Max was safely in his seat, he realized that his thanksgiving mood had soured even before being exposed to all the heterosexuality in his sister’s apartment.

Why didn’t he ask for Magnus’ number? Or even last name? Or anything at all? Why couldn't he just be honest and straightforward like his four year old son?

“Alexander!” the voice called out and god he has never loved his name more than in that particular second.

Magnus was walking towards his car, holding on to a bag.

“I am sorry,” he explained, looking a bit guilty. “I have never been good at restraint.”

Alec gave him a confused look and Magnus took out the Batman toy out of the bag and offered it to Max.

“Happy thanksgiving, Blueberry!”

“BATMAN!!!”

“Magnus, you didn’t have to,” Alec said, not knowing what else to say.

Who was this man and how dare he do such sweet things and make Alec want to do cartwheels outside a supermarket?

“I wanted to,” the man simply said and smiled.

Ask him out. Ask him out. Ask him out. Ask him out.

“I should go. Take care.” Magnus interrupted and walked back into the supermarket without another word.

Oh. Okay. Alright.

So, obviously Magnus just wanted to give the toy to Max. It was just a sweet thanksgiving gesture. Just a kind man being nice a kid. Why did Alec have to make everything about himself?

He played some cheerful tunes on his phone on the way to Izzy’s because he didn’t want to be in a bad mood and make everyone else’s day miserable too. So, what if a really beautiful wasn’t into Alec? Wouldn’t be the first time, right?

But Magnus didn’t seem like other beautiful men. There was something about him. Alec didn’t know what it was - because he had only talked to the man for five minutes! But he wanted to know.

For the first time in a long time, Alec wanted to try.

But apparently the feeling wasn’t mutual. So, that was that.

They were stuck in the holiday rush and Max decided to open the box and play with his new toy to pass the time. “Nine. Two. Nine. Seven. One. Four. Four. Ei-”

“What are we counting now?”

“This,” Max replied and pointed at the box. Alec took it over to see a phone number written in elegant handwriting under a simple message.

**_In case you’d like to share more negotiating tips over a cup of coffee._ **

The smile that took over his face was something he had definitely missed. He really fucking missed this. The excitement and giddiness of it all.

He didn’t know anything but Magnus or what it would mean with Max. It was too early to tell and too soon to assume and too fast to hope.

But Alec knew that he was ready. He knew he was willing to try.

For now, that was more than enough.

Later that evening, when they were eating Izzy’s turkey – like the brave souls that they were – and his mother said, “Alec, your turn. What are you thankful for?” the answer came to him immediately.

This time, he didn't have to think much. This time, it wasn't difficult. 

“I am thankful for Batman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @khaleesiofalicante
> 
> Fun fact: Turkey wasn’t on the menu at the first Thanksgiving. Venison, duck, goose, oysters, lobster, eel, and fish were likely served, alongside pumpkins and cranberries.


End file.
